nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
First Magi War
The First Magi War was a conflict beginning in Imperial Year 2700 with the clash of forces belonging to the Blazing Phoenix clan and that of the titanic Olympians in the Watson Ravine. Introduction All is quiet in the Northlands. For centuries the Olympians had ruled the area with an iron fist. But the ousting of a near the outskirts of the Northlands, a shadow stirs. A new clan known as the Blazing Phoenix, backed by the shadowy Manticore Syndicate, embarks on a path of conquest. Timeline *Adam the Highlander helps establish the Watson Ravine as center of commerce in The Northlands. *Olympians begins expanding in the Watson Ravine. *"B J" Zabuza is exiled from the Watson Ravine, he retreats to the Old Fallon Highlands. *Blazing Phoenix forms under the banner of Manticore Syndicate, an underworld crime organization. * * * *Blackstar betrays the forces of the Watson Ravine and joins the Blazing Phoenix. *Blazing Phoenix stages a large scale invasion of the Watson Ravine and surrounding lands. *The Olympians are largely useless and fail to secure Mount Yeti. *A group of mercenaries form an alliance, known as Imagine Goddess to repel the Blazing Phoenix invasion. *Imagine Goddess repels Blazing Phoenix and stages an attack on the Manticore Syndicate. They are ultimately successful and take for themselves the Golden Treasures of the Syndicate. *The Olympians try to reclaim Mount Yeti, but are beaten back by the Nameless Guild and Imagine Goddess. *The era of The Northern Triad, the power in The Northlands is divided between Blazing Phoenix, the Olympians, and Imagine Goddess. Characters *Adam the Highlander - Helped to establish the Watson Ravine as a center of commerce, he eventually fell into obscurity. *Blackstar - Originally a mercenary of the Watson Ravine, he had a harsh gambling problem and eventually succumbed to temptations of the Blazing Phoenix which led to him betraying much of the factions with in the Watson Ravine. *Ashen Wu - A mercenary that becomes one of the founding members of Imagine Goddess. He became famed for his abilities involving Ninth Magic, in particular the Soulless Mystic Code. *"B J" Zabuza - Formerly a mercenary within the Watson Ravine, he was ousted by the Olympians and went on to become a founding member of the Blazing Phoenix. *Captain Logan - A former sea captain and lover of mermaids. It is said that his name was known by all of the females of Magelica. *Chris Nahaul - A mercenary that becomes one of the founding members of Imagine Goddess. He was first to discover the Black Duke Armor, but has since cast it away due to its corrupting nature. *Matthew Diesel - A mercenary and mechanic that becomes one of the founding members of Imagine Goddess. He is noted for being the pilot of the Stern Mark 03. *Alice Xander - A newbie magi that recently joined the war. If or how she will change the war effort is still being decided. *D - Known as "The Firelord", he is the head of Blazing Phoenix and one of the few people to earn the title: "Traitor to Mortals". *Scott Godfrey - A high ranking member of the Manticore Syndicate. *Wheeler - Self proclaimed "Mercenary King". *OGRE - A reclusive beast that resides in The Ogre's Lair. *More to be added... Factions *Mount Yeti - A clan of powerful of monks located within the Watson Ravine, they have an alliance with the other factions stationed there. *Boardgame Legion - A powerful entity that holds much influence in the areas around The Northlands. **Game Knights - A military legion under the Boardgame Legion stationed within the ravine, they have an alliance with the other factions stationed there. *Olympians - The original titan within the Watson Ravine. *Manticore Syndicate, an underworld crime organization located in the Old Fallon Highlands. **Blazing Phoenix *Imagine Goddess - A mercenary alliance that forms out of the need to repel the Blazing Phoenix from the Watson Ravine. *NewCastle Bulwarks - A small faction slowly growing within the Maryland Heights. Locations *The Northlands **Watson Ravine **Old Fallon Highland **Charles Creek **Maryland Heights **Delmar Lake **The Ogre's Lair *Magelica - The Merr lands, it is most famous for the beauty of its mermaids. Terminology *NG-MASB01 "Stern" Mark 01 - A machine originally founded by Blackstar. After it was destroyed in battle, parts of it were used to create the Mark 03. *NG-MASB02 "Stern" Mark 02 - A machine built on the stolen plans fron the Stern Mark 01, it was piloted by Chris Nahaul for a time period. *NG-MASB03 "Stern" Mark 03 - A machine created using a combination of new and old parts of the Stern Mark 01, it is piloted by Matthew Diesel. *NG-MAPR00 Raizer Mark 00 - A new mobile armor created by the Blackstar to replace his aging Stern Mark 01. *Golden Armors - A corrupting power that has slowly overtaken many in Blazing Phoenix and those in the Watson Ravine. Notes Category:Magi Wars Category:Story Arc